


Repressing Those Thoughts

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never went to Donut's room. Sarge didn't exactly know the meaning of privacy and if he found a blue in the red base then Donut could say sayonara to his dream relationship. </p><p>He could also probably get away with saying "suck it, blue" and get a happy ending for all of them. <i>Bow chicka bow wow</i>. </p><p>Although, now that he thought about that, Donut realized it would only work in fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repressing Those Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3969215)   
> Probably a little ooc

Tucker's lips were always warm when they kissed, and honestly Donut thought that his chapstick was rubbing off when they did because the blue teammate's lips just became softer and softer with each passing day. He loved kissing Tucker, whether it was just in passing if they were both busy or if it was long and drawn out on Tucker's bed. They never went to Donut's room. Sarge didn't exactly know the meaning of privacy and if he found a blue in the red base then Donut could say sayonara to his dream relationship. 

He could also probably get away with saying "suck it, blue" and get a happy ending for all of them. _Bow chicka bow wow_. 

Although, now that he thought about that, Donut realized it would only work in fantasy. 

Tucker drew back from their kissing and the little touching he'd been doing since they both had the down time to be out of armor. They'd both been comfortable enough for that too, no longer afraid of the other backstabbing them. In fact, Donut had been more afraid of having to keep Tucker's hands off of him; he loved to touch the red team member, on his sides and over his chest and down his neck, and they'd had to have a short talk about boundaries because Donut became so nervous about it progressing too far too fast. 

"Did I cross a line? I'm sorry, dude, but I'm just a touchy kind of person and you've got such a curvy body. It's just really fun to touch." Donut absently waves him off, trying to repress his stirred thoughts to no avail. He couldn't hide this forever not if he really wanted to be with Tucker, not if he really wanted to have nothing come between them. _Unless it's Tucker himself coming between us. Bow chicka — God, focus, Donut_. He'd been doing that a lot lately. 

"Hey. What's up?" Tucker planted himself next to Donut, more in a friendly stance than a "I'm still trying to be sexy with you" one. Donut looked over at him, not resisting the smile he felt tug his lips. Tucker was considerate. Tucker was sweet when he wanted to be, though usually it on accident. Tucker was the friend he could laugh with and the boyfriend he could kiss at and the idiot he could goof off with. Tucker gave up his title as lady's man to be with him. Tucker deserved to know what he was getting into before he really got into it. 

Donut took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you." _Exhale. Breathe_.

Tucker's panicked expression strengthened Donut's resolve. If he was worried over them breaking up, that meant he wanted to be with him. He didn't want him to leave. But what if this was a deal breaker? _There goes my confidence_. 

"No, no, no, it's nothing bad, it's just that," he paused, chewing on his lip nervously, "well, I did have a few thoughts I repressed out on the farm." That was a good start right? Begin with something familiar, something they usually joke about. "And I was thinking that if we're going to be in a serious relationship and maybe eventually _do_ more than a little kissing and petting — and I do want that, don't get me wrong — then I should probably tell you some of those thoughts." He stopped for the moment, letting the words set it. His heart was going a mile a minute, back in his ears and his throat, consuming him. 

Tucker nodded slowly after a while. "So, what? You've got like some sort of mutation that only gave you half a dick? Or you're not really a human? You're a succubus or incubus or whichever here to have sex with me forever but you're new and so you're really really shy?" 

"Have you been reading my diary?" 

"You have a diary?" 

Donut flushed. "Uh, not important. And no, none of those were really right. See, I'm," Another pause. How would he be able to word this? There was no easy way to say this, not for Donut. He'd never had to tell anyone. He didn't have that emotional development that came from having to say anything.

"If I take my clothes off, are you going to pop a boner?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Tucker's face was the blushing one this time, cheeks just barely colored. "You're torturing me here, man. I can't promise anything. You're really hot." 

Donut merely nodded as he tore himself from the bed. It took a good ten minutes but eventually he peeled off his body suit, watching carefully at Tucker's reactions. 

Tucker's hands twitched when Donut's chest was exposed, some scarring visible up on his shoulder, from when Tex threw the grenade at him. He had those scars covering the one side of his face as well. However there were two long scars across his actual chest, were his pecs would be if he had actual muscle mass instead of hidden under sensitive, soft skin. The aqua soldier opened his mouth but closed it soon after. Donut continued, nervously trembling. He ended up stepping out of the body suit, not liking the confining feel of it around his ankles. 

Tucker looked up at Donut's face, then glanced at his crotch. He didn't blatantly stare, obviously having a little respect, but he wasn't outright avoiding looking either. Donut's whole body felt on fire, like splotched with lights red tint all over his skin. 

"So you were a chick?" 

Relief washed over Donut like a hurricane. He didn't say are, didn't comment on how his lack of male anatomy made him the woman that Tucker used to crave so greatly, didn't make this any more uncomfortable than it had to be. He could've kissed the guy if he wasn't frozen in his spot, unable to react properly outside of his head. 

"Y," God, his voice sounded so small even just trying to talk, "Yeah. I was. I didn't have enough money to do everything but I did what I could before joining the army, before getting shipped here." Tucker made him sit down then because he was shaking so badly and his eyes were getting watery. He held Donut close, letting him rest in his lap even though he almost always complained about how bony his butt was. 

"That's pretty cool actually." The smile in Tucker's voice soothed Donut immensely. He was so grateful for this, for all of this going so well. 

"Please don't tell anyone," Donut whispered. 

"Hey, don't worry. This is kept tightly sealed back on your farm. As far as I know, you're Franklin Donut and you're my boyfriend." 

A few tears fell from Donut's eyes and soaked in Tucker's body suit. "Thank you." 

They stayed like that until Donut's shaking had subsided and his tears had dried. Tucker tilted his head up and pulled the blanket over them as resumed their kissing, much more lazier presses of lips than when they started. 

Sometimes Donut really needed to stop thinking. He didn't have anything to worry about here. He was still Franklin Donut and he was still Tucker's. He couldn't asked for a better life here in Blood Gulch.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm not procrastinating I swear~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~okay I am you caught me~~


End file.
